Loving you is like a love song
by Aphrodite goddess of beauty
Summary: Alfred the school homo, a new rich kid in love.Both in love at first sight however two people want them to themselves USUK other pairings eventually and don't worry no character death and its a happy ending aka a USUK ending
1. Chapter 1

**Loving you is like a love song **

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Alfred Jones is also known as fag, homo, pussy and gay boy is the only out gay in his whole school. Like usual he was sitting in his form room waiting for the teacher arrive while the jocks behind him tormented him. Alfred himself was not at all weak he'd taken on the most popular boy in school, Ivan Braginsky captain of the football team. His girlfriend Natalia Alfroskaya was pretty however she scares everyone, Ivan included.

As Alfred sat and waited the claimed hetro Francis Bonnefoy waltzed in. There was no way he was straight but everyone knows he lost his virginity when he was 13 to a super model so no one says anything. "Hello Alfred how are you doing today" a small petite voice rang. Alfred turned noticing his only friend Kiku Honda. "Oh hi Kiku how was your trip back to Japan?" He replied. "It went very well Alfred-san may I ask you something?" He said shyly as if he had something to be embarrassed about. Behind them Ivan was taunting them and throwing things at them. "Yeah go ahead Kiku" Alfred replied.

As he was about to ask his question the bell went and the teacher walked in. Mr Rome was a tall handsome man with curly brown hair. He was in his forties and had two grandkids in our class. One Feliciano Vagras and the other Lovino Vagras. Feliciano was kind and hung round with the soccer team because his best friend Ludwig was its captain. Kiku was on the soccer team too and was good friends with Ludwig and Feliciano.

Mr Rome stood at the front of the class and announced the usual like when the next assembly would be and that there had a school council meeting so Yao Wang made his speech. Then Mr Rome made the announcement that changed Alfreds life forever. "Today we will be welcoming a new student all the way from the United Kingdom", he began," His name is Arthur Kirkland his family own the Kirkland soda company and have moved here for certain circumstances. He is very shy so be nice he doesn't know anyone and it's his new beginning." Mr Rome finished.

Two security guards were at the door and a blond haired boy entered the room guided by who looked like his mother. He had green eyes and pale skin. "Hello class, My name is Arthur Kirkland." He said shyly. Ivan snickered at his accent and Arthur was led to the only available seat, next to the school homo.

Alfred was in awe at the boys beauty and elegance. Right there Alfred knew. "Hello" Arthur said to Alfred. Alfred who was still gazing at the boy found the words and replied "Umm u-u hh-i" Ivan said behind them, "Carfull British boy you might catch homo of him" Alfred sighed and looked down. Arthur lifted his chin up and said,"It's ok if you're gay you know I don't care you wanna be friends?" Alfred was smitten however the small Kiku was Green with envy.

"What do you have first lesson?" Arthur asked. Alfred still smitten quickly snapped out of his fantasy and told Arthur that he had English. "Me too" Arthur replied softly.

"In fact looking at your time we have all the same lessons" Alfed noted.

Kiku just couldn't take it anymore Sitting there while the love of his life was stolen away by the new kid he grabbed Alfred and said, "Alfred I love you!" The whole class turned to us. Alfred was frozen. "Kiku I'm so sorry but I just don't feel the same way" The words Kiku dreaded the most flooded his ears and the flood filled in his eyes and onto his shirt.

The whole class except Arthur laughed at the scene, Kiku ran out the room crying followed by Ludwid and Feliciano. Alfred was shocked about what happened and Arthur was amazed at how it played out because quite frankly he wanted that result.

* * *

At Break Alfred and Arthur sat side by side on a bench in the courtyard. Some people laughed at Alfred and others shouted things, some people warned Arthur about 'gay disease' and how Kiku caught is of Alfred.

"Hey" Alfred said. Arthur turned and looked him with wide eyes. "Yes?" Arthur replied looking straight into Alfreds eyes of perfect blue. "Well i was wondering, considering your being so kind to me and please don't take offense but are you gay?" Alfred asked. Arthur looked at Alfred slightly shocked at what he just said. Before he could answer Alfreds phone rung 'Contantly boy you played through my mind like a symphony, there's no way to describe what you did to me, beep' Alfred answered the phone it was Ludwig, "look Alfred" his deep heavily accented English rung sternly," Kiku is in za toilet crying iz eyes out you have some explaining to do" Alfred hung up.

Arthur was intrigued by Alfreds ringtone because it was just describing Alfred and even though he didn't know him that's how he felt. "Yes" Arthur replied to the previous question. "Alfred looked confused, "Yes to what?" Arthur looked at him deeply ,"Yes i am Gay" Arthur informed him. Alfred smiled and did nothing else. The bell went and they walked to class trying their hardest not to hold hands.

* * *

At lunch Alfred and Arthur were both thinking the same thing, what will happen next. Alfred didn't want to give Arthur a bad reputation considering he himself had the worst. Even freshmen picked on him but he would put one or two in a locker every now and then. As they ate Arthur played footsies under the table. Elizaveta caught them and started giggling she was the least homophobic of course.

Kiku walked in with Felicianos arm comfortably around his shoulders and being led by Ludwid. Feliciano left Kiku for the buffet because it was pasta day, understandable because he is Italian. Some students snickered and Ludwig shouted at them telling them that it was not a laughing matter and they shut up. Kiku's eyes were still puffy and red due to crying and the moment he saw Alfred more tears streamed down his face. When he saw who was across from Alfred he ran out crying.

Of course he felt but he didn't love Kiku and Alfred just wanted to punch him because of it. Alfred really did love Arthur. 'I, I love you like a love song baby, I, I love you like a love song babyy, and i keep hittin re peat peat peat peat peat beep' Alfreds phone rung again this time it was Kiku ,"Alfred please i love you so much *snif* and i need you please i love you so much" he cried down the phone. Alfred just said I'm so sorry Kiku but I'm in love with someone else" This made Arthur sit up more. As Alfred hung up Arthur immediately asked who was the person he's in love with. Obviously he couldn't hide his jealousy.

Alfred giggled, "Well he's super cute and he has green eyes and blonde hair and he's in our class and he's quite new" he said, Arthur immediately took the hint. Arthur smiled a little red and then popped the question and made sure everyone saw. "Hey Alfred" Before Alfred could reply he was plunged into a deep passionate kiss with Arthur. Fireworks went off in both their heads and their faces reddened. The kiss was long and silent however one boy in particular wasn't so happy. Standing in the corner with 6 girls give or take he reached for his phone. He scrolled down to find Kiku. He called and pressed the warm phone to his ear. After a few moments a very sad quite voice came on the other end. "Hey Kiku I'm going to make Alfred yours ok and the new kid mine but i need your help ok?" Instantly a dark kiku on the other end replied "Im in"

* * *

**My fist USUK and Alfreds ringtone is for those who dont know Loving you is like a love song by Selena Gomez. Thanx please review i'd love to hear from you**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**sorry for the wait on this story but i'm not getting any reviews so i've really got no motivation sorry i'll try and write more so you wont forget about me.**

**Anyway **

**onwards we go**

* * *

During the sudden kiss the entire caffeteria was looking at them. Even Francis Bonnefoy had his eyes wide open in shock. As Alfred and Arthur walked away hand in hand with rather large smiles on there faces to there next lesson, French.

As they sat down Kiku walked in with red puffy eyes surrounded by Ludwig, Feliciano and Wang Yao. Each giving a glare towards Alfred as they passed. The lesson was filled with tension as Arthur was utterly oblivious as to why the small Japanese boy was so upsetand s to what acctually was going to happen next.

The moment the second bell went there teacher walked in. She was French in Origin with Black hair which parted on the left side. Her eyes were shining like blue ice crystals. Her dress was black and it was sleeveless, the dress itself stopped just below her knees.

Francis Bonnefoy the only French person in the school was obviously the teachers Favourite waltzed in close behind. Some sniggers came from behind Alfred and he heard one call him a puff. 'what did he do to deserve this bullying' Of course this teacher was Favorited among students because of her natural beauty, she doesn't even wear make up you can just tell. But before Alfred could think any more a note was passed to him from the Chinese student Wang Yao. Opening the note curiously looking over to Wang it read,

**how dare you upset my brother, you've known him longer than that stuck up rich British kid so i demand you dump him or face the consequence.**

Looking up in shock to Wang then Arthur. They weren't even going out officially yet any way but you cant control love at first sight. Shortly after another note was passed from Wang again. This one read,

**i don't see you breaking up with that whore.**

Then almost instantly Miss Antoinette was in front of him holding out her hand for the note. He handed over the note and she read it out to the class. "Well then who gave you this" She asked daringly. Alfred looked over to Wang whose eyes locked with Alfred's daringly. "Wang Yao Miss" Wang's eyes looked at him with fury.

"Detention both of you after school two hours", she said loudly. Sniggers came from around the room.

* * *

The rest of the day passed and most students were making there way home. Alfred and Wang were sat in detention looking out the window as students left. Alfred spotted Arthur being escorted towards a black limo. The man next to him opened it for him and he climbed in. Soon the limo sped off leaving Alfred alone with a school full of people who hated him. Miss Antoinette stood at the front of the room and gave her lecture on how its rude to pass notes then handed out the dictionary's to copy out of.

**Alfred pov**

The whole time Wang stared at me. After the detention was over i left the room as quickly as i could. I stepped out side only to be met my Ludwig and then behind me Wang. "Shit", I tried to make a runner but Wang caught the back of my shirt and dragged me outside the school gates ad to a dark alleyway. They pushed me against the wall and Ludwig grabbed my collar. His warm breath Against my cheek. "How dare you upset my friend Kiku then get his brother in detention you rat. I punched him in the nuts and he let go of me falling to him knees. Wang however being a black belt in Kung fu instantly tripped me up and i fell down my back trailing against the wall as i got back up and pulled his fist back.

My eyes opened and i was in the same alleyway as before. I was covered in blood and tied up. 'How long have i been out i thought to myself. Then the sharp pain shot through me. My arm was broken as well as my nose. I cried in pain. A familiar black limo pulled up. Two men came out of it and towards me. I panicked slightly as the put me on a stretcher and but my in a limo next to a familiar blond after being untied. I rested my head against his shoulder as we drove to the Hospital. Entering the Hospital i was put in a wheel chair and one of Arthur's guards wheeled me in. Another one of his guards walked up to the front desk and announced who they were dealing with being Arthur Kirkland he got many perks, not only were they there own drinks company but also founders of the Kirkland medical research facility and practitioners.

They wheeled me into a private room were i was examined quickly and treated even quicker. Soon enough i was being wheeled back into the limo. "Who did this to you?" Arthur said. "Huh its no biggie, beside im okay arnt i" I replied leaning against Arthur who had his arm around me. "Yes it is a big deal Alfred, I know we only met today but i feel it was love at first sight, i really do love you so i want to help you." Arthur replied back. Almost in tears i hugged Arthur tighter. "W-W-Wang Y-Ya-o a-annd L-u-udd-w-ii-g B-e-i-lldsm-idt" I replied desperately trying to not cry. Arthur took out an advanced I pad and there addresses came up quickly. "I'll have them dealt with tomorrow, for now i'll take you home." He said pressing his lips to my nose.

It was dark outside when i stepped out the limo and walked to my front door. I knocked on it twice and my fat lazy drunkard father opened it. "Well well look who we have here a stupid little pansy whose late" His father spat. "You know what you can get in right now and your getting fuck all for dinner" He said again. As i walked straight to my room there were shards of glass and ripped up wall paper everywhere. This hell hole hasn't been cleaned since mum left with my little brother Mattie five years ago. The usual graffiti on my door saying 'good for nothing pansy's room, men don't enter or be fucked' written kindly by my father. I entered.

My room was like a typical teenagers, comic books, super hero posters, blue wall paper, a small TV with a pizza box on top of it and a few beer bottles under my small single bed. I lay down on my bed and pulled out a porn magazine and jerked off for a good twentie minuets before i came. I wiped it off and put it in the bin and put the porn magazine back before turning in for the night and going to sleep.

* * *

**Arthur's pov**

After dropping Alfred off the limo sped off towards my family's overly large mansion. When we came to a stop one of my guards opened the door and helped me out. I walked the steps to the mansion door and door man opened it for me like usual.

Inside the mansion was a large reception area with a grand stair case running through the middle and alabaster columns supporting the roof and large dome with crystal glass designed so when it hits mid day rainbows shine on the floor below. I put my bag down and went towards my bedroom. The bath was already ready for me and i got in. The bath was more like a shallow swimming pool than anything else because of its enormous size. After a relaxing soak i went down stairs and enjoyed i relaxing diner with my family. Scot the eldest brother, Patrick and Patricia the twins, Bryn and the youngest peter along with of course mother and farther. Dinner was over and it had been in relative silence.

I went up to my room and completed my homework after reading for a few hours then going to sleep in my luxury king sized bed with a foam mattress.

* * *

**well that was that and i must have reviews. reviews+this story= motivation to write it please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three behold **

**tah dah**

* * *

**Alfred pov**

As i woke up the sunlight seeped through my blue curtains filled the whole for my glasses on my bed side table. I stood up and opened them then got changed into my Captain America t-shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans.

I went brushed my teeth and went downstairs. My dad of course was passed out on the sofa surrounded by beer cans. I swear he hasn't slept in his room since mom moved out. I went and made some cereal, during this i must of woke dad up because he shouted at me like usual from the other room, "OI PUFF GET ME ANOTHER BEER RIGHT THE FUCK NOW YOU LITTLE PANSY AND DON'T GET CONFUSED AND FUCK IT STUPID WHORE", Without another word, completely ignoring my farther i finished my bowl of cereal and walked out the door.

As soon as i reached the gate my farther wearing a vest covered in alcohol and shorts covered in urine 'he's to lazy to get up and go the bathroom' shouted at me from the front door. "Hey pansy didn't you hear me get your gay little ass over here and get another beer for me like a good little bitch." Almost in tears i ran as far away as i could from my farther and everyone. I didn't bother with school i just ran.

The houses got bigger and bigger as i ran away and soon i was running along streets with large security gates and mansions. I stopped as one electric gate opened and a limo drove through only for it to stop at the end and the window pulling down revealing Arthur.

Arthur demanded to be took back to the house. We drove down the large drive towards an extremely large dare i say palace. The doors were open to reveal Arthur's house. 'What is a kid this rich doing in a public school' i thought to myself. We were escorted to his bedroom were he took my hand and asked me what was going on. Still in tears i explained how my dad treats me and even when he hits me. I told him about my mum and he held me as i cried even more. I hated looking this weak i'd only known the boy for a day and im deeply in love with him.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in" Arthur said. A tall gentleman in a suit in his mid twenties, well shaven said in a British accent like Arthur's, "Wang Yao and Ludwig Beilschmit are in the lobby as you ordered Sir Kirkland" He said. At that i froze. What was he thinking ,"There here" i said shakingly. Arthur gave me a gentle look.

"Why yes love how else can i deal with them, you can stay here if you like but they will not get away with this." I nodded and he left.

* * *

**Arthur pov**

As i left Alfred in my room i walked downstairs to see two figured with bags over their faces sitting on the couch tied up. "Reveal their pathetic little faces" I said. Wang and Ludwig were both sweating and had a frightened look in there eye. Ludwig spotted me and shouted, "Let us go now you dummkopf you don't know who your dealing with!" Only to be punched in the face leaving a bloody nose. "No you don't know who your dealing with. Im Arthur Kirkland and i know exactly what you did to Alfred yesterday, now it's time for pay back, take them to the basement, i don't want to see their faces until they give me honest apologies and the scars to prove it." They were dragged off Ludwig in anger and Wang struggling against the rope only to be kicked harshly in the spine.

I smiled and walked back up to see Alfred. I talked him to going to school as we still had ten minuets till the bell goes and if we take my Bugatti we'll get there sooner. Driving down the roads Alfred hung to the leather seats in excitement. Arriving at school everyone's eyes were on the Bugatti and the two of us inside it. We walked out and the other students were all whispering to their friends. We made our way to class holding each others hands. We sat in the same places as yesterday even the Japanese boy from yesterday who kept crying who looked angry. Alfred looked nervous. "Alfred-San may i please talk to you in private if you don't mind." Alfred nodded and walked to a corner of a room with Kiku.

As if on cue the French boy walked in and danced over to my desk and placed a small peck on my nose earning squeals from girls and a bloody nose from me. "Eugh feisty i was only messing around with you you uptight Brit" He said in a strong French accent.

Some boys behind me laughed and one even said, "Ha puff packed a punch" So i turned around and smacked him in the jaw forcing him onto the ground. The boy got back up holding his jaw and looking me in the eye, "Ivan Braginski, nice to meet you too da." The whole classes attention was on them. I refused to back down and eventually the teacher walked in and we were forced to sit down. Alfred sat back down with Kiku knowing nothing of their conversation before.

* * *

**Alfred pov**

****After Kiku took me in the corner to talk i was obviously nervous because he this kid is a master of Ninjitsu!NOT KIDDING! "Alfred-San please i need you more than anything and i love you so much forget about him you need me" Kiku begged.

"I love Arthur im so so sorry Kiku i really am, promise me we can be friends" ,I replied. "No i cannot accept this friendship offer we will be together Alfred Jones" This shocked Alfred considering Kiku had never-ever called him anything but Alfred-San. Then they turned around to see a bloody nose Francis and shortly after Ivan being punched in the face by Arthur.

The tension in the room built until it was immediate broken by our home room teacher walking in and forcing them to sit down, His boyfriend on one side and a threat to their relationship on the other. But it was clear Arthur had ALOT of respect right now.

* * *

**ok two chapters in one day just because of the long wait like i said again reviews=motivation so more reviews=more chapters being posted more frequantly**


	4. Chapter 4

**hello my lovelies and yes that's from Beckii Cruel and i advise anyone who hasn't heard of her to do that because i love her anyway on with Chapter Four**

**ONWARDS (points infront with an army of pens) LOL XD**

* * *

As the register was being taken glances from around the room were thrown at Arthur and Ivan.

"Okay does anyone know were Ludwig Beilschmit and Wang Yao are please" Mr Rome said. His youngest grandson and Ludwig's best friend, 'however he did tell Alfred that he had a crush on Ludwig' Feliciano was in a state of panic, "Veeeee~ were is Luddie oh no oh noquesto è terribile ve~ve~veeeee" he practically cried. Alfred looked over to Feliciano sympathetically and then to his boyfriend.

"Arthur?", He asked.

"Yes love?", Arthur replied back sincerity in his tone.

"Do you happen to know were Ludwig and Wang are do you, i meen they were in your house this morning right?" As that was said Wang and Ludwig were pushed through the door panting and looking frightened as if they'd just seen a ghost.

Of course Arthur had this planned, he would scare them a bit and send them back to school telling them to remember what happened and not to tell anyone. Both of them directly looking at Arthur. "Can i help you", Arthur said looking at them politely. They both stared at Arthur then gave up and went to there seats.

* * *

The day passed with no bullying what so ever and nothing from Ivan, Ludwig, Wang or even Kiku. After school Arthur offered for them to go the park.

Alfred eager to get as far away from his dad for as long as possible eagerly accepted the offer. "Can we walk instead?" Alfred asked. Arthur nodded getting out his phone and ordering his chauffeur to pick up the Bugatti he had parked there earlier.

Both of them standing up and putting their coats on, Arthur's a Burberry pea-coat pricing over £10,000, a scarf pricing £2000 and a pair of gloves pricing £4000. While Alfred put on his bomber jacket which his grandfather gave him , Matalan scarf and gloves pricing at a grand total of £15. They both walked out Arthur a symbol of style and wealth while Alfred was in what he could afford, chances are Arthur would get a new coat next week while Alfred's had this one forever and to be honest loved it because his grandfather wore in in world war two.

As the cold air hit them both they laced their hands together and walked down the school steps and out of the gate the cold nipping at their bare faces.

They both walked along the pavement for a while getting closer and closer to the park with each step until Alfred took a long stride forward, spun Arthur, caught him and kissed him in the middle of the street. The kiss was passionate and full of all the love they both had for each other. Both of them were blushing furiously until drunkards from across the street yelled, "Hey pansy's get a room" followed by laughter from his drunkard friends. Alfred's face went red with fury at this and wanted nothing more than to go over the road and punch that guys lights.

Arthur saw this and put his hand on Alfred's warm cheek and looked into his cerulean eyes with his own emerald ones. Green met blue, the sky met the earth. They both looked deep into each others eyes lovingly for one another. They broke away after what seemed like an eternity in heaven for them both. They walked the rest of the way with Arthur snuggled to Alfred's chest and Alfred's arm around Arthur.

Arthur could feel Alfred's eight pack, 'wow, he must work out' Arthur thought closing his eyes and breathing in Alfred's scent. Oh how he loved this boy. Arthur still snuggled to Alfred completely unaware that they were in the park snuggled deeper into Alfred's chest until he said, "Hey Artie were in the park, wanna sit down?" Arthur snuggled into Alfreds chest again hugging him tight. "Shud'up im comfy you git now shut up" Arthur mumbled into Alfred's shirt, "Don't worry Artie i'll protect you from the cold" Alfred said again., "You better" Arthur mumbled again however it was slightly louder.

They made there way to the bench and Arthur took this as an opportunity to snuggle Alfred further like a teddy bear. He pulled out his Ipod and put one bud in his ear and the other in Alfred's. The song was Alfred's current Favourite,

It's been said and done  
Every beautiful thought's been already sung  
And I guess right now here's another one  
So your melody will play on and on, with the best of 'em  
You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible  
A sinful, miracle, lyrical  
You've saved my life again  
And I want you to know baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

Constantly, boy you played through my mind like a symphony  
There's no way to describe what you do to me  
You just do to me, what you do  
And it feels like I've been rescued  
I've been set free  
I am hypnotized by your destiny  
You are magical, lyrical, beautiful  
You are... And I want you to know baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

I, I love you like a (love song baby) love song, baby  
I, I love you like a (love song baby) love song, baby  
I, I love you (I love you, I love you) like a love song, baby

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat (like a love song)

No one compares  
You stand alone, to every record I own  
Music to my heart that's what you are  
A song that goes on and on

I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby

I love you...like a love song...

As the song ended Arthur sighed happily his eyes closed and holding Alfred close. "Hey Artie lets make this our song ok" Alfred said happily but gently. He really didn't care how may people were staring at them right now this was their moment. Arthur sighed happily in approval.

After a long while of snuggling Arthur and Alfred decided to leave the park and go home considering it was almost diner time for the Kirkland's so Arthur called his limo to pick them up.

When it arrived they both climbed in and snuggled back into the leather seats.

When they arrived at the Jones residence Arthur and Alfred frowned as they had to leave each other.

The moment the limo drove away Alfred knew what he was going to face.

* * *

******noquesto è terribil = this is terrible sorry i used google translate **

**ok the song was ****love you like a love song by selena gomez lol and if you dont like beckii cruel im fine with that you have your own opinions but please review pretty pretty please. for those of you not from Britain Matalan is a British clothes shop and for future so is Primark till next time**

**REVIEW**

**also any one who reviews gets a hug of their Favourite hetalia character**

**America: Here to hug aint that right iggi**

**England:It's isn't it you dope and yes we are  
**

**America:(hugs iggi) ME FIRST (kisses on cheek)**

**Me:(claps and giggles) eeeeeeeep**


	5. Chapter 5

**okay thanks for the reviews anyway the hugs go too (drum roll please) **

**baconis1priority**

**and**

**Idont'tknowhwotodealwiththis :) **

**enjoy em**

**anyway we'll meet with England and America later for now on with to story**

**(points forward in symbolic pose)**

* * *

**Alfred pov**

As i knocked on the door to my house (i really do need a key) i heard a shout obviously my farther saying something like pansy and stumbling towards the door.

I waited for around five minuets before the door finally opened revealing my hideous farther. Beer stains down his unshaven face and vest that was held against his layers of fat. Believe it or not he was never normally like this. He used to be athletic, clean shaven and really nice until the divorce and everything for him turned south. My parents only divorced because they could never solve their differences so it was for the best.

He left the door open and let me inside. One in he grabbed my throat and spat, "Little fucking pansy, My friend saw you fucking a little runt in the middle of the street, how fucking dare you you little whore" At that he punched me in the stomach so i flinched. "How do you like that little pansy" Dad shouted this time. I got back up and punched him in the nuts. He flinched but grabbed my throat and restricted my breathing to little, desperate gasps. He kneed me in the nuts a bunch of times knocking all the remaining air out my lungs.

Tears trickled down my face as i was close to death. I struggled some more until my farther let me go and i fell to the floor crying and filling my lungs with precious air once more.

My farther kicked me hard in the stomach before waddling off back towards the living room. Too exhausted i stayed were i was crying and shaking just wanting someone to hold me.

After an hour i managed to stand and walked upstairs towards my room. To tired to even care i walked on all the glass and dirt that hasn't been cleaned in years. As i finally reached the top of the stairs my feet carried myself into my room were i lay on my bed.

I pulled a can of beer from under my bed, opened it and gulped the bitter contense down in a few gulps. I pulled an old McDonald's burger out from my stash and undid the wrapper it was in. Within a matter of bites i finished it. Tiredness along with the alcohol i fell asleep on my bed.

* * *

In the middle of the night i woke up to the sound of laughter coming from downstairs. I pulled my blankets of myself and rubbed my eyes. Climbing out of bed i went to the bathroom (trying not to make a sound) and looked at myself in the mirror. My blonde hair like straw, my skin pale nothing like what i used to be. My abs were there only because i go to the gym and play football whenever i can. Maybe i should try out for schools next year? I went the toilet and ran a shower, god i need one of those. I stripped down to my briefs and socks before taking them off too. Looking in the mirror again i saw toned abs an eight pack and a sizeable penis. Ok im pretty hot. Before i came out tons of Girls asked me out but the moment i did the attention left me completely.

I stepped into the shower letting the warm water relax my muscles. I wanted nothing more than to leave here and just take Arthur and live a life. I've only known him a day but seriously. Some people just say teenage love will never last but no one falls in love like that. Thats reserved for the movies. As the water started to go cold i stepped out and wrapped a towel around myself.

Walking slowly across the hall i went back to my room one again. I put some pyjamas on and climbed back into bed. That is until my bedroom door flew open. My dad along with five other men were at my door. I sat bolt up right in my bed. They ran towards me and pushed me off my bed. I reached for my glasses and then i saw they were all kicking at me. Pain shot down my spine as i cried out in pain.

I crawled and got up running out of my room and the house all together. Tears streaming down my face i fell to the ground and got my phone out dialling the one number i knew.

* * *

Moments later Arthur's black limo showed up. He was in his own green silk pyjamas and helped me in the limo. He held me more as i cried. When i had calmed down Arthur stroked my hair.

We arrived at the Kirkland residence and we walked into the palace the same way we walked to the park yesterday. We went up to Arthur's room were we lay down on his bed and snuggled before falling gently asleep. I held Arthur for he was all i have and i don't want him to leave me too.

* * *

**ok this ones a little shorter than the others so so so sorry on that one. but anyway **

**I am trying to make Alfred seem a little more semeish because he in my mind is****the seme i just thought i'd make that clear.**

**on with the waiting eager couple**

**America: (Holding englands hand) HIYA**

**England: Its hello you git**

**America:yeah yeah yeah love you too iggi (kisses lips)**

**England:(Blushes) not now america**

**America:But Emilys our friend anyway she always see's us kiss what's the biggi?**

**England: theres no winning with you is there **

**America: (smiles) Huggs from anyone who reviews!**

**England: Yes hugs for anyone who reviews**

**Me: Can i have a hug**

**America: SURE (huggs me)**

**Me:(passed out smiling)**

**England: till next time**


	6. Chapter 6

**My head is buzzing with ideas and im sorry for the shortness of the chapters i struggle to drag stories along**

**here we go **

* * *

Sun light flooded through Arthur's room. Alfred naturally always waking up early awoke. He rubbed his eyes and instantly remembered were he was.

Looking around him he saw the four bed posts, quite a distance to the door, and en-suit and silk sheets below him. Finally looking down seeing his boyfriend hugging close to his chest. He breathed lightly and Arthur shifted underneath him slightly saying Alfred's name in his sleep.

Alfred giggled and enjoyed this time they had together. 'Wow Arthur's homes big' he thought because every other time he's been here (only once) he was upset.

After half an hour of smiling contently Arthur woke up hugging next to Alfred. Arthur got up rubbed his eyes and yawned. He kissed Alfred and hugged him before getting up and putting his dressing gown and slippers on. "Hey there are some spear in the draw im going for a wash ok" Arthur said sleepily. Alfred nodded understandingly.

Getting up himself he pulled open the draws and found a fluffy dressing gown and a pair of slippers. After putting them on he went and sat on Arthur's comfy bed and waited for Arthur to come out of the bathroom.

Two minuets later Arthur came out and asked me if i wanted to come downstairs. At the top of the stairs Alfred grabbed Arthur's hand and pulled him into a sweet kiss. Arthur fit in between Alfred's arms perfectly they were having a wonderful moment until Arthur's eldest brother Scot yelled from the bottom of the stairs, "Hey, Arthur this is the famous Alfred you didn't shut up about all yesterday." Arthur broke away and laughed mockingly then turned back to Alfred and blushed violently.

Alfred found it cute and picked him up bridal style and made his way down the stairs.

* * *

**ARTHURS PAST Arthur age 13**

Arthur was less than happy studying abroad. In Spain of all placed. Luckily he was fluent in over seven languages so its not a problem but he just preferred England. He was to stay at a Spanish boarding school and room with a boy called Antonio.

As he entered the room he saw a brown haired boy sitting on a blue sheeted bead smiling with his suitcase next to him.

Cheerily he jumped over to Arthur. "Hola mi amigo mi nombre es antonio lo que es tuyo (Hi my friend my name is Antonio what is yours)" Arthur smiled and shook his hand. The boys hands were around his hips! Arthur pulled away from the boy immediatly, "mi nombre es Arthur" He said blushing.

Weeks passed and the two began to like each other. Even more and they liked each other more than friends.

On a Saturday was the day they finally admitted their feelings for each other. They kissed for hours on end taking in each bit of each other longingly.

Sadly all good things come to an end. After the year ended Arthur moved back to Britain leaving a very upset Antonio behind. They were forced to break up but still did really love each other.

Antonio then done all he could to England and find Arthur.

* * *

Arthur and Alfred were walking through the hallway hand in hand. Everyone was staring at them but there was no way Arthur was going to let anyone give them shit. Not After what happened last night.

They continued to walk to class until they saw two boys one being that annoying French kid the other being the captain of the football (soccer for Americans) teams brother. Francis was wearing a nose bandage and had clear bruising around his nose. The strange Albino named Gilbert looked pissed and ran to Arthur catching him off guard and grabbing him shirt, "No one messes with the awesome me's friends you got that pretty boy" Gilbert spat and prepared to punch Arthur.

Arthur flinched but the punch never came instead Alfred grabbed Arthur and pulled him away. Arthur looked up to see Alfred furious. He punched Gilbert in the face them kneed him very hard in the balls. He fell to the floor in pain, "How dare you even think of hitting Arthur he has been so kind to me and you think you can do what you were going to do! Not so awesome now are you!" He said.

Arthur was shocked but very happy Alfred defended him. Alfred took his hand and Francis held Gilbert up. "You win round one Jones" Gilbert said spitefully.

Alfred with a smile walked to class with Arthur.

* * *

In class they both sat down and were very surprised when Kiku sat down with a smile on his face. "um Alfred-san i am very sorry for the way i acted out and i wish you can forgive me i assure you it wont happen again" Kiku said looking at Alfred apologetically now. Alfred smiled at Kiku, "Sure dude its totally fine" Alfred replied. Well at least he had Kiku back. 'Maybe things will get better?' Alfred thought.

Kiku however knew exactly what he was doing and was only going to his own plan. 'Forget Francis' Kiku thought 'I did a bit of research and know exactly how to get Alfred to be mine.

Arthur, Alfred and Kiku were all talking like best friends. 'What could possibly go wrong' Alfred thought. He was so happy his boyfriend and best friend were on good terms.

The bell rang and the teacher walked in. Kiku's face formed into a devious smile. The whole two nights without sleep were finally about to pay off.

"Good Morning class" Miss said. The class unenthusiasticly replied their own good mornings in low grumbles. To her it must sound terrible but hey it was morning give them a break.

"We have a new new student joining us from Spain today" At this Arthur looked up and suddenly very nervous. Alfred looked over to him. "Artie you ok?" He asked slightly worried. Arthur didn't reply only looking at the door.

"His name is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo he's a little shy so please be nice." She said happily unaware that Arthur's heart was beating at one million miles per hour. At that the door swung open and the familiar face Arthur loved nay still loves walked in as enthusiastic as ever. Untill he spotted those pair of Emerald eyes. Antonio stopped and looked at Arthur their hearts both screaming and beating at alarming speeds. The whole class stared at them but they were in there own world.

Kiku only smiled brighter

* * *

**dun dun duuun i hope the wait was worth it sorry i finished school and quite literally moved to go onto uni im in Madrid so Thats why i bought Spain into it :) so so sorry for the wait i had way to much to do also i had no reviews aka nooooo fuel for fan fics. REVIEW FOR UPDATES  
**

******REVIEW FOR UPDATES**

**REVIEW FOR UPDATES**


	7. Chapter 7

**muahahah i left you on a cliff hanger and for anyone who goes against usuk i am the goddess of love and i say what goes also im deciding to mess with their love lives for a while hehehe anyways onwards **

* * *

Arthur's heart pounded in his chest. He was in-front of his ex-boyfriend and beside his current one. He only broke up with Antonio because he had too if he knew this was happening he wouldn't have gone out with Alfred.

Arthur done the only thing he could do, leave. He stood up and left the class room as quickly as possible only to have Antonio follow him not long after. Alfred sat there in complete shock. He moved to leave but Kiku held his arm to keep him back, "Kiku what's going on who is he?" Alfred asked worried about his boyfriend. "I do not now Alfred-San however we should leave them to sort out what ever differences they must solve okay." Kiku said calmly. Alfred nodded but wanted to know who this Antonio guy was to Arthur. He waited for them to come back but five minuets later Alfred had no choice. He stood up and left to find Arthur.

* * *

Arthur ran out the class room and sprinted to the toilets silently hoping Antonio would follow him. Glancing behind him he saw the brown haired Spaniard and smiles slightly just hoping Alfred wouldn't follow too.

He ran to the nearest bathroom and made sure Antonio saw were he went. He locked the bathroom once Antonio was inside. There he flung his arms around Antonio and buried his head into his shoulder. God he missed Antonio so so much he loved him he really did and he couldn't get enough of him.

"Antonio!" Arthur said with a smile on his face, they switched to Spanish like they always do. "I missed you so much how have you been Antonio" Looking at the brit he smiled. He was so happy he was with him 'wow that Japanese dude sure was right but this is a bonus' Antonio thought. "Im ecstatic Arthur i really am im so happy i found you." Antonio said cheerily "I love you so so much Arthur" Antonio said calmly and completely in euphoria. Arthur smiled up at him. "Antonio i love you too i really do but i have a boyfriend" At that Antonio frowned, so did Arthur. He wanted to be able to freely love Antonio but he loved Alfred. "I understand Arthur" Antonio looked down with a tear in his eye. At that Arthur felt tears too, Arthur closed the distance between them and pressed their lips together.

"I missed this Antonio, i love you so much" Antonio smiled at Arthur and kissed him again.

* * *

After Alfred ran in the direction he saw Arthur run of to he heard mumbled Spanish coming from the toilets. He listened against the door and heard a Spanish accent and a British accent speaking Spanish.

"Me perdí este Antonio te quiero" He heard the British voice say. Alfred started working though what the voice said. ' I missed this Antonio, obviously Arthur and Antonio for sure., i love you' At that Alfred froze.

He ripped a note out of his sketch pad scribbled on it slid it under the door and ran off. He was met by Kiku were he ran into his arms and stood there for a while hugging. What Alfred didn't know was this was Kiku's plan all along.

* * *

Arthur cried harder when he saw Alfred's break up note. No way was he leaving the bathroom. He just couldn't. He's much rather stay with Antonio and cry into his arms all day and go home, lock himself in him room and die.

* * *

Alfred cried allot too but he was also very angry once the bell went he was ready to confront Arthur and Antonio and give them a piece of his mind. No way was he going to let some Spanish punk take away Arthur but his Arthur however he also knew he was the one to break up with Arthur. 'CRAP' Alfred though he blew it big time'' i cant do anything why why why why' Alfred thought. He stood outside the class waiting for the pair who didn't show.

Once the teacher shown up Alfred was forced inside. 'I dont even know whats going on why did i do that!' Alfred said banging his head on the desk.

After that lesson he had his new least Favourite topic. Spanish. He walked past the toilet Arthur and Antonio were in and pressed his ear against the door. All he could here was a crying Arthur and a smooth Spanish lullaby to calm him. 'Oh god what have i done' Alfred though tears welling up. He went to Spanish and vowed he'd go back at break and try and sort out Arthur.

* * *

Arthur and Antonio were both sitting leaning on the sink. Arthur was crying into Antonio's chest while Antonio sung the lullaby his mother sung to him when he was upset. Arthur really loved this boy.

"Antonio" Arthur sobbed. He looked at him with pleading eyes. Antonio really was sorry for the boy and wanted to destroy Alfred. "Yes" Antonio replied gently and smoothly. "Dont hate me please." He said still obviously crying. His eyes were red and his cheeks puffy. He put his head back into Antonio's chest and continues crying. "I know what its like to have your heart broken only i knew it wasn't by choice." Antonio said stroking Arthur's Golden locks.

* * *

At break Alfred walked straight to the bathroom. He was nervous, what had he done. Alfred took a breath and knocked on the bathroom door. "I can do this" Alfred whispered to himself. Inside he knew he couldn't but he was doing what a hero should do and fix thing and help others. The door opened to reveal Antonio. "Who are you?" Antonio said. Looking past him he saw an asleep Arthur sleeping on Antonio's bag as a make shift pillow and his jacket as a blanket. "Errm AA-lfr-ed" At that the Spaniard dragged Alfred inside the bathroom, locked the door and grabbed Alfreds collar. "Do you have any idea what you done!" He said angrily. "look please i want to apologise i done it without thinking and..." Antonio dropped him "No Arthur doesn't deserve the likes of you. He's a giver he's kind he helps people why Alfred why?" Alfred couldn't take it he unlocked the bathroom and left running as fast as he could away.

* * *

**muahahaha how evil of mee anyways i do like SpUk but i promice it will be UsUk in the end ok **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
